Wildside
by rebelf9masterofentertainment
Summary: Victor Foxx is moving to Haresburg Toad Island and he is not happy not only does he have to move to a new home, but also attend a new school, (and the only problem is it's the worst school in the district.) so how can Victor possibly survive when his siblings constantly give a hard time at home and at school, the principal acts like a dictator, Bullies and a Psychotic Yandere Rat


**Wildside Episode 1 The Arrival Script (**It's a sunny day anthropomorphic birds are flying in the air a Street Rodder Molded Station Wagon drives down the road to a empty house for sale)

(Narrator: My name is Victor Edgar Foxx but everyone calls me Victor or Edgar I prefer Victor, so were moving to Haresburg, Toad Island from Cowaforia 🐄 it's all because of my mom's stupid job relocated us, my mom works as businesses saleswoman so tomorrow I will be going to a New School St. Furbert High , I hear that Furry High is the worst school in the district of Haresburg but my parents don't believe the rumors but as long as I can get away from my siblings I am fine ,My Siblings are annoying first there's my older brother Scott and he's prankster and jerk, Scott is always pulling pranks on me and is mean to me. then there's my older Sister Ashlee she's the worst she's also mean to me ,always on her phone. texting,always gossiping about stupid stuff and finally there's my little sister Vixey she's a spoiled little brat mom and dad spoil her so much that they don't even realize it , matter of fact the only thing Vixey only wants to wear is a princess costume, high heels, a fake tiria and carry a scepter, mom and dad say she'll grow out of it soon but I really don't see it any time soon, I just hope this school year is good because so far I was living a lot better than I was in Cowaforia. 🐄)

Horashio:We're here at the new house.

Ashlee: Um, like this is the like the new house it looks um, like hideous. Carolina: Ashlee no complaining, this were we are going to live. Scott: Uh,Mom I do. kind of agree with Ashlee the house is old and kind looks run down.🏃 Carolina: Ok Viexy what do think?

Vixey: I think it looks pretty.

Carolina: What about you Victor.

(Victor has ear buds on and is on his phone watching a funny internet video.📱)

Carolina: Victor…...Victor ?... VICTOR! 💢 (Carolina Yanks the ear buds out of Victor's ears. 👂) Victor : (screams from being startled and surprised) yeah….. yeah what's going on … what's happening ?

Carolina: What do you think of the house.

(Victor looks at the house it looks old and run down) Victor: (awkwardly laughs) yeah it looks good 👍

(Victor thinks the house looks old and run down 🏃yeah right he thinks I hope it doesn't collapse down on us and crush us to death in are sleep.)

Carolina: well I got news for you this house was built by slaves in 1814 and then when slavery ended the slaves took over.

Ashlee : so um, like its used.

Horashio: no it's a cottage and a priceless artifact.

Ashlee: oh I get it it's a dark chocolate people house 🍫 no wonder it's, like all musty and run down!

(Victor thinks to himself how did Mom and Dad find the money 💰 to even afford this kind of place)

Carolina: ok kids let's get are stuff and move in

( The family exits the car the men of the family remove the suitcases from the top of the car)

(5 hours later⌚)

Horashio: ok let's start moving are stuff inside

Victor: Um have you seen the girls? 👧

Scott: They left for the mall

Horashio and Victor together at the same time : ARE YOU KIDDING ! Horashio : now we well have to move the boxes inside the house by ourselves!

( 5 more hours later⌚.)

( Victor is in the hallway he goes and picks up a small box 📦. )

Victor: I'm so tired ! what time is it?😴⌚

( looks at grandfather clock ⏰ it's 10:59 pm)

Victor : Wha it's 10:59 already?

( Victor feels something sticky on his hand)

Victor: What sticks ?

( Victor pulls his hands off the box something sticky and stretchy is on it )

Victor : is this Gum ?! ewwww!

that's disgusting 😝 who could of done this …...SCOTT! 💢 ( Scott reveals his hiding spot which is behind the grandfather clock ⏰.)

Scott: (laughs😄.) I can't believe you fell for it you're such a moron( laughs some more😄.) Victor: SCOTT! 💢

(Scott begins to take off running 🏃 and exits.)

Victor: One of these days I'm really going to make him pay 💸for all the jokes that he played on me.

( Even 5 more hours later.)

( Victor is in the bathroom 🚻 at the sink and scrubbing his hands 🙏 furiously.) Victor: Finally I got this stuff off my hands🙏 it was starting to stick to my fur. Carolina:(calls from within a different room.) Victor time for bed! You have school tomorrow.⌚

Victor: Good 👍it should of been time for bed a long time ago It's 5:00.⏰ ( Victor exits the bathroom 🚻 and enters his new bedroom he doesn't turn on the light 💡 Victor lays in his bed a whoopie cushion goes off Victor jumps out of his bed as a result of being startled.)

Victor: (screams, picks, up the whoopee cushion and then sighs angrily .😤) SCOTT !

(Furry High Episode 1 :The Arrival ,The End of episode 1.)


End file.
